gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fabson Team
Loyal Fabson/Fuinn shippers sign here #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 16:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Jadey Babey! 06:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? 16:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 16:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 17:38, March 3, 2011 #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'I thought I was over someone but I still think I have feelings for them']] 08:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) #FabsonForeva29 (Talk to me don’t be shy!) 02:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User: Sky Splits|'I feel pretty...Oh so pretty...']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[I feel pretty and witty and bright]]] 09:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) #Quinny Fabray It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! 16:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #It's''' St.Berry''' (b*tches) #Sunshine-Supergirl...because they're more than just a cliche :) # 04:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Smileyland 123 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Ⓘ Ⓕⓞⓤⓝⓓ Ⓝⓔⓜⓞ!) 01:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #'QuinnFabray jr(: 23:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC)' #[[User: Gleek5|'CRAZY']] DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT #Daftendirekt Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip, unzip it 06:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I love Quick, but these two are amazing together. #sparks fly it's like electricity 21:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #heyheyMiss Ezzie10:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) #-- 03:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #Finn x Quinn = WIN 23:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) #DazzlingGleek #BrittBrittQuinny 03:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) #--''All Your Dates, Are Really My Dates'''' proudly so♥ '' 20:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #-[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' #--[[User:JJonathanM|♥FABSON♥... YOU ROCK. ]]'' ''Ive Gotta Be Me'' 05:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #LoserLikeMe 05:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Fuinn > Finchel, Quick. ALL THE TIME! 03:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #--Queen Quinn 08:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Pairs That Support This Army #﻿Puckleberry #Hevans #Klaine #St. Berry #Luck #Samtana #Raine #Pucktana #Brittana #Samchel #Tartie FABSONLAND ROYALS King - BeatlesgLee Fan Queen - QuinnyAndFinny Princesses - CheeriosWMHS, QuinnFabray1Fan:) & Sky Splits & -[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' 03:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Prince - JJonathanM Citizens - FabsonForeva29, Gleek5, Star9999,Dr.Stinky, Leia Stone, Peasents (People Who Kinda Ship Fabson) - Ms. Artie Abrams, Mrs. Artie Abrams, Me Queen Of Another Kingdom Who Still Thinks Fabson Is Cute (And who sleeps with the enemy...) - GleeGirl I ENCOURAGE ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE FABSON ARMY TO JOIN FABSONLAND AS A CITIZEN, PEASENT, PRINCE OR PRINCESS!! Gallery sdafhsdkjfhksldhflkjaf.gif tumblr_laz93gesqX1qe9v3ho1_500.gif tumblr_lezomoxzP31qet5fio1_500.gif Normal 001111121.jpg ﻿ Normal 101-DVD 0024.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0029.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0165.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0335.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0003.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0044.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0091.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0246.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0269.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0015.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0073.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0098.jpg Normal 106-DVD 0395.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal_ta107hd0931.jpg Normal_ta107hd1935.jpg Normal_ta107hd1952.jpg Normal_ta108hd0137.jpg Normal_ta108hd0333.jpg Normal_ta108hd0875.jpg Normal_ta108hd0905.jpg Normal_glee-109-0038.jpg Normal_glee-109-0199.jpg Normal_glee-109-0480.jpg Normal_glee-109-1189.jpg Normal_glee-109-1653.jpg Normal B0113.jpg Normal B1778.jpg Normal B3609.jpg Normal B3982.jpg Normal B4042.jpg Normal B4694.jpg Normal_H2191.jpg Normal_H4336.jpg Normal_M2135.jpg Normal_glee-114-00092.jpg Normal G2021295.jpg Normal G2111300.jpg Normal G2112000.jpg Normal G2120566.jpg Normal_G2120829.jpg Normal_G2121122.jpg Normal_G2121534.jpg Normal_G2130098.jpg Normal_G2130135.jpg Normal_G2130630.jpg Normal_G2131060.jpg Normal_G2150972.jpg Normal_G2151033.jpg Normal_G2160383.jpg Normal_G2160676.jpg Normal_G2160721.jpg Normal_G2161418.jpg Normal 01000000000.jpg Normal 0011111111.jpg Normal 00222222222.jpg Normal 0055555.jpg Normal 004444444.jpg Normal 0055.jpg Normal 00111.jpg Normal 00333.jpg Normal 002222.jpg Normal 008.jpg Normal 004444.jpg Normal 001111121.jpg Normal 00333425.jpg 009~10.jpg Normal 00888888888890.jpg tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif Tumblr lkl72aTXgt1qefu7i.gif fabson(auditorium).jpg Tumblr_ll70knOiwR1qb472g.png|Lucy Caboosey 500px-Quinn_finn_born_this_way.jpg ARMY RULES #You don't have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours! #Respect other people's point of view #Stay on your own team page '''Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ' WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY. Category:Teams